1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telescopic supporting device and the application of the telescopic supporting post of the telescopic supporting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Each user has different stature. However, most of the current furnitures or office tables and chairs are fixedly arranged in height, and the users have to adapt or adjust himself to fit the existing height of the furnitures. This will easily cause physical discomfort for long-term use. The structure of telescopic supporting post meets the requirement of height adjustment and also has an advantage of ease of storage. But it is implicit a disadvantage that the stability of the telescopic supporting post can be maintaining at a certain length when the telescopic supporting post is stretching.
When an actuator is used to stretch the telescopic device, a structural design which prevents from loosening during twisting is used. Thus, most of the appearance of the telescopic post is square shape. The property of being difficult to be twisted of the square shape is used to reduce torsion generated due to external stress. However, the use of square shape post limits the surface area of contacting the supporting structure. Also, as the shape of the cross section of the post has edge angles, it will easily cause injury if the users hit the post accidentally. It is difficult to assemble quickly and to carry out matching of the overall landscaping because it is easily limited by angles during installation and assembly.
For the overall consideration, using cylinder is a better choice as it bears a greater stress; it is more convenient for the manufacturing process and it facilitates the matching of the overall landscaping. However, the cylinder is unable to resist the torsion and its development is thus limited.
In conclusion, the inventor of the present invention has designed a telescopic supporting device through years of painstaking research and thinking to improve the shortcomings in connection with the conventional techniques and thus enhance the implementation and the application in the industry.